<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>luhn-silvar, hortator by XMRomalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494718">luhn-silvar, hortator</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia'>XMRomalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nerevarine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Poor Life Choices, Psychological Drama, life story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Многие пали, но один остался || сборник драбблов-предыстории моего Нереварина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Nerevarine/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nerevarine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I. Рождение;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Надежда — первое чувство, которое новорожденный вызвал у Нирейн Индорил.</p><p>Она любила отца этого карапуза, спору нет. Любила беззаботно и глупо, как только могла юная данмерка пятидесяти лет от роду, живущая под крышей у отца, помешанного на прославлении Трёх, любить. То был знойный и обворожительный альтмер с копной переливающихся медью волос, чародей из Гильдии Магов. Способный колдун, талантливый переговорщик; он очаровал её почти в тот же миг, как переступил порог их поместья — она уже и не вспомнит, по какому поводу. Лишь помнила его взгляд, играющий на солнце золотистым мёдом; помнила улыбку — тонкую, галантную. Он умел подбирать слова так же искусно и умело, как и ключи к чужим душам, а целовался как сошедший на землю тёмный соблазнитель, не меньше.</p><p>Их роман не был долгим даже по человеческим меркам. Всего пару недель от заката до рассвета, если так подумать — а после он уехал обратно. Возможно на Саммерсет, возможно в Сиродил; её же вскоре, как и ожидалось, обручили со знатным юношей из союзного дома…</p><p>А потом живот начал тяжелеть, недомогания становиться очевидными, и Нирейн пронзила догадка. Она пошла к мудрой женщине, что вскормила её саму после того, как матушку убил агент Мораг Тонг — и улыбка на лице женщины вселила ужас в сердце леди Индорил:</p><p>— Ты носишь дитя, — сказала она с тонкой улыбкой. А после, заметив девичий страх, предложила от него избавиться. Быстро, без боли; Нирейн всего лишь выпьет несколько глотков чая из банглер бейна, смешанного с черным пыльником — и ребенок, еще не существующий и не дышащий, останется не большим, чем алым пятном на её нижнем белье.</p><p>Все так просто, так до глупости просто… но Нирейн захотела рискнуть.</p><p>Вдруг ребенок будет один в один, как она, шепнуло что-то отчаянное в голове и груди; вдруг от отца ему достанется лишь галантность, лишь искусность в магии и высокий рост? Это мелочи. Она всегда сможет доплатить, сказать остальным, что дите недоношено, и поэтому рождено так рано; выдать новорожденного сына или дочку за ребенка своего жениха, с которым они встречались и спали в тайне ото всех уже несколько раз.</p><p>Нирейн рискнула. Собрала своих фрейлин и уехала в Сиродил, «поправить здоровье, пострадавшее от пепельных бурь»; заехала в поместье близ Бравила, принадлежащее дому по десятому колену. Никто не знал, что она беременна; платья посвободнее, двигаться поменьше — и все были уверены, что леди Нирейн просто нездоровится.</p><p>Или, по крайней мере, получили достаточно золота, чтобы так считать.</p><p>Срок подошел десятого огня очага, глубокой ночью. Роды были тяжелыми; пришлось даже позвать мага школы восстановления, чтобы помочь Нирейн перенести боль, и её ужасных криков не было слышно снаружи лишь потому, что за окном бушевала самая страшная гроза последних десятилетий.</p><p>Нирейн выжила, впрочем, как уцелел и ребенок. Все прошло гладко, если так можно сказать.</p><p>И ныне леди Индорил была вынуждена смотреть на плод своего риска.</p><p>Облегчение от вида чужой серой кожи, чёрного хохолка волос, растаяло в тот же миг, как сын глянул на неё. Глазами с алой-алой склерой — и медовой радужкой, один в один как у отца.</p><p>Её жизни конец, если Мертис увидит этого ребенка. Если осознает, если расскажет каждому в доме Индорил, что жена его — неверная шлюха, пускай это не так, пускай это десять тысяч раз не так. Карапуз перестал плакать быстро, смотрел на неё почти с любопытством. А у Нирейн был выбор, острый и тоскливый: жизнь бастарда, которого в доме не примут… или её собственная. Жуткий выбор, ужасный выбор — но, увы, очевидный.</p><p>Нирейн закрыла глаза и выдохнула, прикусив нижнюю губу. Чувство надежды все еще грелось под ребрами, но все… все глупость. Наивность. Она должна была избавиться от него, когда он еще был маленьким, ничего не понимающим сгустком в её чреве. Не… не так.</p><p>Не когда он смотрит на неё глазами, так похожими на очи её возлюбленного.</p><p>Осознание почти щипало в уголках глаз, и выдохнув, Нирейн протянула ладонь, огладив заплаканного ребенка по лбу. А после — взглянула в глаза своей верной кормилице, бывшей с ней даже во врем родов.</p><p>— Сын моего возлюбленного мужа мертв, — прошептала она, отвернувшись, — пускай Трое хранят его душу.</p><p>Женщина кивнула, улыбнувшись — и передала новорожденного слуге, рыком приказав унести его к реке, а там — утопить. Нирейн не помешала им, не сказала ни слова, лишь отпив напитка, который поднесли к её сухим губам.</p><p>Нибенейская долина была полудикой местностью, в конце-концов. А в Бравиле жили такие дикари, что даже если тело малютки вынесет на берег, то никто не будет рассматривать, что это за ребенок, чей и на кого похож. Очередная шлюха родила да выбросила, только и всего, решат они. Это хорошо.</p><p>Сама же Нирейн? Она отправится обратно в Стоунфолз, как только наберется сил.</p><p>Её ждет хорошая жизнь. Славная жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Слуга, получивший на руки завитого в тряпки ребенка, не был самым славным парнем на всю Нибенийскую долину. Он позволял себе ругань в праздники, когда Девятью это было запрещено; позволял себе лишний бокал дешевого эля на выходных да украсть из миски хозяев ложку-другую сладости, пока никто, включая других слуг, не замечал. Иногда спал в постели младшего господина, иногда хулил Трёх, так обожаемых у этих серокожих ублюдков, данмеров.</p><p>Он не был лучшим имперцем на весь Сиродил, даже не был хорошим.</p><p>Но кем он определенно не был, так это детоубийцей.</p><p>Впрочем, сопротивляться воли господ он не мог. Ребенок был забавен, активен и даже не таким крикливым, каким мог бы, при факте что до ужаса голоден — но слуга не мог оставить его себе. Он жил в комнате с девятью другими людьми; он был мужчиной — и не мог его накормить. К тому же, господа бы не поверили, что он, чистокровный имперец — да внезапный батька серокожему ублюдку с желтыми-желтыми зенками.</p><p>Откуда малец тогда? Не пояснит. В жизни, даже если захочет.</p><p>А где непонимание — там вопросы. И уже не он, а кто-то другой размозжит детенышу голову. А головка-то у него славная; зырит так забавно, будто понимает все. Не кричит особо, льнет к теплу, как котенок. Не хотелось убивать его, даже оставлять на произвол судьбы казалось грехом пострашнее, чем солгать пред ликом жреца Акатоша — пацан ведь мелкий. Не выживет сам…</p><p>Но время шло. Ночь щипала холодом за щеки, и отчаяние подстегивало, точно шипастая плеть. Время шло к рассвету, пацан начал тихонько хныкать, ворочаясь в кульке из тряпок, и ловя взгляды все более заинтересованных в его ночной вылазке патрульных, слуга почти — почти! — покорился воле господ. Почти смирился с тем, что придется пойти к реке и, зажмурившись, швырнуть бедолагу в воду. Просто потому, что довелось тому родиться с таким уродством, как желтые глаза на серой морде…</p><p>Но, завернув за один из домов, имперец вдруг напоролся на каджитку. Совершенно случайно, почти на подступе к реке; она была еще более нищей, чем окружающие селяне, но взгляд слуги зацепился не за потрепанный мех цвета пыли и грязи, не за пожухлые одежды, перешедшие ей явно в наследство от другого бродяги.</p><p>Его заинтересовали котята, играющие подле неё. Шестеро он насчитал с наскоку; совсем еще юные, мелкие, не отличить от дворовых кошек.</p><p>Мать, вдруг озарило имперца. Она — тоже мать, и она нищая. Её никто не станет спрашивать, откуда в подоле принесла желтоглазого данмеренка — а даже если спросят, даже если она ответит, кто ей поверит? Замызганной каджитке, скампы знают, умеющей ли читать-писать?</p><p>Чье слово будет сильнее, в конце-концов — его, верного слуги Индорил, или её?</p><p>Слуга выдохнул, подойдя к ней со свертком. План хреновый, воняет скампьим дерьмом, но лучше у него не было. Каджитка на чужое приближение сверкнула ярко-желтыми глазами в рассветной мгле; они были почти такими же, как у мальца, и имперец с фырком отмахнулся от этого сходства. Ткнул пальцем в её котят, а за тем — в свой сверток, не совсем уверенный, что каджитка в принципе знает человеческую речь (а если и знает — захочет его слушать):</p><p>— Ребенок, — выдохнул он, поджав губу, — у тебя. И у меня. Ты можешь взять его?</p><p>Каджитка наклонила голову набок, точно кошка домашняя, и один из её котят глухо пискнул, забравшись по одеждам к груди. Она придержала его — нежно, как только мать может, и слуга выдохнул. Еще минут десять жестикулировал, пытаясь донести свою мысль; разворачивал сверток немного, показывал бродяге ладонь новорожденного, но каджитка оставалась непреклонна. А потом — потом застывший было малец заплакал. Тихо на удивление; почти отчаянно, задушено, будто взаправду понимая свою незавидную судьбу. И лишь тогда порванное ухо каджитки дрогнуло, а взгляд заинтересованно зацепился за сверток.</p><p>Будь что будет, решил имперец — и робко протянул ребенка ей.</p><p>Он был почти уверен, что каджитка раздерет его на куски. Или сожрет, или воспримет движение как угрозу, сгребет своих котят в охапку и убежит; что ничего не выйдет, в общем-то и целом. Но она протянула пушистые ладони и взяла детеныша мягко, как своего собственного. Взглянула с интересом на заплаканное лицо, хмыкнула даже, кажется — а потом лизнула его. Прямо в лицо, за тем еще раз, еще — и опустила вниз, заставив имперца, затаившего было дыхание, вздохнуть с облегчением.</p><p>Детеныш прижался к её груди, и, кажется, каджитка его жрать не собиралась. Уже более хороший исход, чем мог бы быть.</p><p>— Как зовут котёнка? — Спросила она внезапно раскатисто, почти бархатно, и имперец дрогнул. Потерялся на секунду, если честно. Должен ли он дать какое-то данмерское имя пацану, что жив только потому, что у него кишка тонка младенцев топить? Вроде надо. Да вот только как дать, если из данмерских он ни одного не знает, кроме имен собственных господ? </p><p>Мертисом назвать, что ли?</p><p>Выдох вышел скупым. Н-да. Не хватало еще пацану носить имя садиста, что слуг гоняет, как гуаров бешеных.</p><p>— Не важно, — фыркнул он, поведя плечами, — хоть ублюдком зови. Или засранцем ушастым. Только… не дай ему помереть, ладно?</p><p>Каджитка фыркнула, опустив морду к младенцу — и слуга на этом отступил. Развернулся и направился к поместью, надеясь, что пацан проживет хоть сколько-то под боком у этой блохастой твари. Год, два, да хотя бы десять — жизнь ведь не такая гадкая, если так подумать.</p><p>А спасительница хмыкнула тому вслед, чего он разумеется не слышал. Перебрала мягко короткие темные волосы на чужом затылке; почесала мальца за острым ухом — и хмыкнула, пожав плечами.</p><p>— Ублюдок? Гр-рубо, — почти самой себе, почти мурлыканьем, — М’ор-ран* — др-ругое дело.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* попытка автора в около-игру слов. M'oran - moron.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>